1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus having a recording and/or reproducing head which is movable relative to a record bearing medium and is arranged to record and/or reproduce signals at various positions on the record bearing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recording and/or reproducing apparatuses of the above-stated type include still picture recording and/or reproducing apparatuses of the kind using, for example, a magnetic disc or a magnetic drum or the like as the record bearing medium and having a movable magnetic head arranged to record one field or one frame portion of a video signal on the medium while forming recording tracks at various positions on the medium and/or to reproduce the signal thus recorded.
In the apparatus of this kind, arrangement to provide various head shifting speeds or modes relative to the record bearing medium and to permit selection of a desired speed or mode from among these modes gives a great advantage for broadening the range of the functions of the apparatus.
It is also advantageous to permit setting the recording and/or reproducing head at desired position on the record bearing medium.
With the apparatus of this kind provided with the above-stated two facilities, the apparatus is preferably arranged to be capable of displaying a selected head shifting speed or mode and also a set recording or reproducing position.
In that instance, however, arrangement to have a display device for each of the two facilities separately from the other causes a cost increase and is not desirable. On the other hand, arrangement to have such specialized displays on one display device not only causes an increase in size of the display device but also tends to make displayed information confusing and misleading.